Australian Navy Cadets
Australia |allegiance= |branch=Navy |type=Volunteer Youth Organisation |size=92 Units, 2,100 Cadets |command_structure=Australian Defence Force Cadets |garrison=Directorate ANC, Russell Offices, Canberra |garrison_label=Headquarters |motto=''Integrity and Endeavour'' |colors_labels= |march=Royal Australian Navy |equipment=Corsair, Envy |equipment_label=Vessels Operated |battles= |anniversaries=1 July |decorations= |website= |commander1=Commodore Geoff Geraghty AM, RANR |commander1_label=Director General ANC |commander2=Captain John Gill ANC |commander3=Commander Kerry Rayner ANC |commander3_label=Director of Flotilla's |commander4=Commander Peter Pemberton RFD, ANC |commander4_label=Chief of Staff |notable_commanders=RADM Sir David Martin, , AO CAPT Gavin Reeves CAPT Eliot Fisher, ESM, OAM |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Naval Ensign (2001–present) |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= Former Ensign (1972–2001) |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label= Former Ensign (1907–1972) }} The Australian Navy Cadets (ANC) is a voluntary youth organisation sponsored by the Royal Australian Navy. Together with the Australian Air Force Cadets and Australian Army Cadets, it forms the Australian Defence Force Cadets. It hosts over 91 units. History The organisation was founded in the early 1900s and officially recognised under the Naval Defence Act in 1910. Prior to 1973, the organisation was known as the Australian Sea Cadet Corps, and was jointly administered by the Royal Australian Navy and the Navy League of Australia. After 1973, the Navy assumed full responsibility for the Corps, which was renamed the Naval Reserve Cadets. The Australian Government review, 'Cadets The Future' recommended a final name change to Australian Navy Cadets in 2000.History – Australian Navy Cadets (ANC Official Website) http://www.navycadets.gov.au/a. Retrieved 18 September 2008. From 1942 until his death in 1952 HM King George VI was the Admiral of the Sea Cadet Corps. The Following is a list of names held by both the Naval League and Defence run/sponsored programs including the original 'Church of England – Boys Naval Brigade' from 1901 to 1911:Navy League of Australia – History of the ANC * Boys Naval Brigades (Victoria) 1901–1911 (Run in conjunction with the 'Church of England') * Australian Naval Cadet Corps ANCC 1907–1950 (Defence) * Navy League Sea Cadet Corps NLSCC (1920–1950) (Navy League) * RANR Cadets 1950–1973 (Defence) * Australian Sea Cadet Corps ASCC (1950–1972) (Navy League) * (1973– Navy League and Defence cadets merged into one unit, the NRC) * Naval Reserve Cadets NRC (1972-31 March 2000) (Defence) * Australian Navy Cadets ANC (1 April 2000 – Present) (Defence) Aims ANC training is nautical in nature and includes waterborne activities. Activities can include, but are not limited to, navigation, communications, first aid, drill, maritime history, firearms proficiency and adventurous training.ABR5128 (AL2) Chapter 16 The ANC also aims to achieve the following with its training program: * develop an interest in the Navy and its tradition; * encourage cadets to continue military or community service; * give cadets a foundation of military knowledge and discipline; * develop the qualities of leadership, self-discipline, self-reliance and initiative; and * provide training that may later assist in achieving competencies required during Navy induction training. Organisation There are 91 Training Ships (units) across Australia, with a total membership of over 400 staff and 2,200 cadets,Official ANC Website Australian Navy Cadets – ANC. Retrieved 8 March 2008. including several that have been formed in High Schools. However, 2012 reporting suggested membership has fallen drastically to about 1,600. The ANC adheres to a rank structure similar to the Royal Australian Navy, with cadets having the opportunity to progress from the rank of Cadet Recruit to Cadet Midshipman. Each unit has a complement which lays out how many cadets the unit is allowed to carry and how many are allowed at each rank. Training camps and examinations are held for promotion in rank. The structure and organisation of the Australian Navy Cadets is based on that of the Royal Australian Navy however additionally features a large community involvement component. ANC Units and Flotillas Units in the ANC that are fully recognised Training Ships (TS) are sometimes named after ships of the Royal Australian Navy or the location the unit is based. Units that are not fully recognised training ships are known as New Training Ships (NTS). There are also cadet places in school called Cadets In High School (CIHS) and are usually named after their suburb or school. Former units of the NLSCC/ASCC/NRC/ANC; Navy League of Australia, Annual Cadet Efficiency Award results In late 2009 early 2010 the decision was made to stop using Area Commands such as; South Queensland HQ, North Queensland HQ, New South WalesHQ etc. In the place Area Commands, Flotilla Commands would take over, each Flotilla would have on average 5 units in its command area and would report directly to the newly appointed 'Director of Flotillas'. ANC Ranks Ranks of the Australian Navy Cadets are divided into Staff ranks and Cadets Ranks. Volunteers do not become staff until appointed by the ANC. Staff Ranks Example of Use (officer); LCDR Joe Blogg, ANC Example of Use (Instructor); POANC Joe Blogg Cadet Ranks Example of Use; CDTPO Joe Bloggs Volunteers * Unit Support Volunteer – USV Example of Use; USV Joe Bloggs Former National Commanders & Director's General The basic Naval Reserve Cadet (NRC) command structure prior to 2001 was as follows; Director of Naval Reserves and Cadets (DNRC) was a RANR Officer in Canberra who had overall authority of the Naval Reserve Cadets. Each state had a Senior Officer Naval Reserve Cadets (SONRC) who answered to the LNA or Local Naval Authority usually the Commanding Officer (CO) of the establishment on which the NRCHQ of that state resided. A Cadet Liaison Officer (CLO), usually a RANR Officer, was situated in HMAS Cairns, HMAS Moreton, HMAS Watson, HMAS Lonsdale, HMAS Encounter, HMAS Huon and HMAS Leeuwin (all shore bases at the time). The CLO had responsibility for the liasing between the NRC and RAN in their state. There was no national HQ or national staff until the ANC was established in 2001. Prior to 2001 the ANC did not have the title or position 'Director General ANC', instead the overall Commander's position was called 'Director of Reserves Navy' which was a RAN – RANR position. Uniforms/Awards The uniforms of the Australian Navy Cadets are based on that of the Royal Australian Navy (RAN), with only a few differences such as the shoulder flashes of the ANC reading "AUSTRALIAN NAVY CADETS" as opposed to the RAN's "AUSTRALIA" flashes. Activities and Training Courses and Skills Cadets learn teamwork and leadership skills, and put these into practice at regular weekly parades. Cadets also have the opportunity to attend training camps for the purpose of promotion in rank, standard training, or to gain additional qualifications. TS Hobart, a dedicated band unit, also offers musical activities as well as the normal cadet curriculum. ANC and RAN Twinning Program All ANC units can participate in sea rides on Royal Australian Navy ships as part of the "Twinning" program, an initiative to provide a link between ANC units and RAN ships. International Exchanges As the ANC is part of the International Sea Cadet Association, the opportunity is present for members to go on exchange programs with overseas cadet groups. ANC and Young Endeavour Youth Scheme The ANC/Young Endeavour Voyage Scheme is a sailing program for Australian Navy Cadets aged 16 and over, focused on building leadership, teamwork and communication skills through sail training. This scheme is being sponsored by the RAN and extends to 24 Australian Navy Cadets and three ANC staff members the chance to participate in two dedicated voyages on STS Young Endeavour. Sponsorship covers all voyage fees, airfares and accommodation. Nominations are sought from cadets over the age of 16 years and placement is offered to the top 24 cadets who can demonstrate outstanding personal and leadership qualities and who have made a valuable contribution to their local community during the past 12 months. Over the course of the voyage, 24 Navy Cadets and three ANC staff members learn aspects of sailing a 44-metre, square rigged tall ship on the open sea including climbing the 30 metre mast, setting sails, navigating, keeping watch, taking the helm and helping in the galley. ANC crew are trained by a professional Royal Australian Navy crew who are there to ensure the highest standards of safety and care. The YEYS staff lead and run the Ship’s usual training, games/sport and activity programs, with all ANC staff and cadets coming under the direction and supervision of the Ship’s crew. This is not a military program. ANC staff do not have a leadership role while embarked in STS Young Endeavour and fully participate in the ship’s youth development program on an equal footing with the cadets whom they would usually lead. The focus of the voyage is on self-development, the atmosphere is informal and all ship’s company and youth crew are addressed on a first name basis. Specialisations When Cadets complete the Initial General Training Course (GT), they have the opportunity to go and do a specialisation course. Having a specialisation is not necessary to get promoted to Leading Seamen but having done at least one Annual Continuous Training (ACT) is. Cadets are allowed to have more than one specialisation or category but each cadet will have a primary specialisation. Specialist courses are run on ACTs (as well as GT) which usually happen twice a year. The awarding of categories mirrors that of the Royal Australian Navy (RAN) even though sailors in the RAN can only gain one rate at any one time. The specialisations are available to cadets from the rank of Able Seaman. The specialisations available in the Australian Navy Cadets are; * Seamanship (SMNS) * Marine Technician (MT) * Ceremonial and weapons safety (CWS) * Cook (CK) * Communications (COM) * Musician (MUSN) * Writer (WTR) * Stores (STR) Former specialisations; * Hydrographic Surveyor (HS) * Physical Training Instructor (PTI) * Cadet Safety Representative (CSR) * Naval Airman (NA) Cadets can also attend an advanced course on most of the above specialisations Cuff Rates; CSA (Cadet Special Award) are completed at cadets, camps and ACT (Annual Continuous Training). Cuff rates is a badge you get after completing the course and it is worn on ceremonial uniforms, with a maximum of three to be worn. Cuff rate include; * Sailing * Power boating * Canoeing * Pulling * Drum Corp * Bugle Corp * Duke of Edinburgh Award * Diving * Weapons Safety * Marksmanship * Parachutist * First Aid * Solo Flight the Adventurous Training Award is run by the Australian Army Cadets and is worn above the readiness badge. Membership All cadets and staff in the ANC are workers of the ADF (Australian Defence Force)in accordance to the workplace health and safety act classifying them as workers but are not required to undertake military service.ABR5128 (AL2) – Chapter 7 Cadet Membership of the ANC is open to all young people aged 12.5 to 19 to join.CadetNet – Become a cadet CadetNet – Become a cadet. Retrieved 27 October 2008. There is no specific recruitment time. Staff All cadet units are staffed by paid officers and instructors, although some units may also have volunteer instructors. Adult staff involved in the organisation come from a variety of backgrounds and professions including: * Teachers * Members of community organisations * Ex-cadets * Parents and community members * Ex-servicemen and women * Occupational health and safety consultants * Specialist personnel such as HR, change or occupational health and safety managers, administrators or finance officers * People who provide support on a continuing or as required basisAustralian Navy Cadets – Staff FAQs http://www.navycadets.gov.au/asp/index.asp?pgid=19587. Retrieved 8 March 2008. Some Cadet Staff are appointed for their professional expertise in instruction or administration. Cadets may apply to become Officers or Instructors when they leave the Cadet program. The current National Command Authority are; *Commodore Geoff Geraghty, AM, RANR – Director General ANC *Captain John Gill, ANC – National Commander *Captain Eliot Fisher, ESM, OAM, ANC – Chairman of the ANC Dispute Resolution Agency *Commander Kerry Rayne, ANC – Director of Flotilla's *Commander Peter Pemberton, RFD, ANC – Chief of Staff *Commander Viv Russell, ANC – Director of Training See also * International Sea Cadet Association * Other Sea Cadet organisations * Australian Army Cadets * Australian Air Force Cadets * Australian Defence Force Cadets Notes References * ABR 5128 (AL2) — Policy and Operating Instructions Manual for the Australian Navy Cadets External links * International Sea Cadet Association * Navy League of Australia Federal Council report * Australian Defence Force Cadets – Cadetnet * Royal Australian Navy * Cadets WA Cadets Navy Cadets Category:Australian cadet organisations